Tools and holders are required to be worked in high speed machines at maximum speed and feed to perform a required operation in less time. In the current era, side lock holding system is used for locking the holder. The holding system can be designed to rigidly lock the modular system by axial locking screws with face butting. Whereas, the existing holding system is not having any system to control axial or radial run out.
FIG. 1 illustrates an existing angular holding locking system. In the existing system, locking is done by Locking Screws 105 in an angular direction with face butting and locking for anti rotation is done by Pin 106 which has become weak and also restricts application for designing.
Further, rigid holding with radial and axial compensation was not possible in the existing system. Hence, the existing system was designed for adjusting axial run out by grub screws mounted parallel to the butting faces and locking is done by angular mounted screws which locks and holds the butting faces and at the same time controls the radial run outs with a simple design.
Existing modular holding with radial and axial run out control is in use at present is explained in FIG. 2.1. Modular locking is achieved by face butting of the flanges 211 which can be protruded out from an outside diameter of joining parts in order to accommodate the locking bolts 205. Further, the existing system uses higher diameter material to get the required sizes which is causing high material cost of approximately 2 to 3 times and also includes machine hour cost. Here, axial run out is controlled by Screw 203 and radial run out is controlled by Bullet 206 and grub screws 207. Radial run out can be achieved by tightening Screws 207 which in turn deflects the flange and high force is required to achieve the same.
At the same time, deflection will result into fine gap between the flanges and large area of the flange has to be designed to achieve the same. With this gap flanges are held by the Bolt, Nuts and Washers 205, 207 and 206 respectively which can have high tension and at the same time may fail many times.
FIG. 2.2 illustrates an existing flange type holding used for coupling or in structural modular holding and joining of two parts can be commonly used design in engineering, machine building and construction field. Here, joining two parts by flanges can be protruding outside and joined by Nuts and Bolts 207 and 203. Number of nut and bolts are required large in number and joining two parts or structure can be achieved without much accuracy with alignment. Higher thickness of flange has to be designed to achieve the rigidity, which incurs higher cost.
Existing modular holding used for holding the cutting tools like hydro grip holding, collet chuck holding where parallel shank holders are held in the shank. Also other existing modular holdings like HFS holding and ABS holding system are held modular with modular clamping. In all these systems, there is no run out adjustment possible axially or radially which is generated due to the holding system or by the spindle in accuracy.
Therefore, there is a need for a rigid modular holding system with axial and radial compensation associated with the prior art. Further, there is a need for a modular holding system to provide accurate run out control with high rigidity for various applications. Still, there is a need for a modular locking system with reduced cost and with a better precision for various applications.